Dark Matter (Pokémon)
Dark Matter is the main antagonist and final boss of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. It is a dark entity that, like the Bittercold, is born from the negativity of all Pokémon. It can turn other Pokémon into stone, and it can control other Pokémon and grant them its powers as well. Biography When the player and partner Pokémon are turned into stone by Yveltal, they enter the Voidlands and are swarmed by Void Shadows. Eventually, the player and partner, along with Mawile, are rescued by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, whom they are forced to join with to return to their world. It is here that they learn about Dark Matter, and about how the Tree of Life is endangered. Later on, the player and partner, along with Ampharos and Jirachi from the Expedition Society, Serene Village's Espurr, and Celebi, reach the Tree of Life in Primeval Forest, and discover it is on the verge of dying. They are ambushed by Yveltal, two Beheeyem, and the player Pokémon's former caretaker turned evildoer, Nuzleaf, and the player and partner evolve into their final stages and battle them. When the player and partner reach Dark Matter after the Tree of Life has left the planet, Dark Matter transports them to a realm of its own, where it engages them in battle. After the first stage, the Tree of Life runs out of energy, and Dark Matter gains a new form and regenerates itself. It then reverts the player and partner back to their base forms, and then uses its power to turn many other Pokémon into stone, such as the Legendary Birds, Deoxys and Rayquaza, Mewtwo, Arceus, and even its former pawns, Nuzleaf, Beheeyem, and Yveltal. It then reveals that there is nobody left to stop the Tree of Life from ascending, and the planet will collide into the sun. But, the player and partner realize that their allies still exist with them in spirit, and find the strength to battle Dark Matter once again. After the second battle, Dark Matter's core is exposed and vulnerable. But just before the player and partner can destroy it, Dark Matter warns them that it cannot ever be defeated, and that it would only rise again, striking even harder at a future generation. The partner Pokémon, however, tells Dark Matter that, while it may be created from the negative emotions from all Pokémon, it exists as a part of them. Dark Matter is surprised to hear this, and the partner states that they are okay with it being around. The partner then strikes at Dark Matter's core, smashing it and expelling its power from it. This causes the Tree of Life to regain its energy and return to the planet, return all Pokémon turned to stone to their normal forms, return the planet to its normal position, and for Dark Matter to turn into a sparkling light. It faintly thanks the player and partner for accepting it, and it disappears into nothingness, ending its threat to the world of Pokémon once and for all. Trivia *Similar to Dark Rust and the Bittercold, Dark Matter is a non-Pokémon villain who is the final boss of its game. **Also like the Bittercold, Dark Matter is created from the negative emotions of Pokémon, particularly hate, sadness, and rage. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Possessor Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Symbolic Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Forms Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:One-Man Army